


Фонарь

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Одиночество и весна. Что может быть романтичней?





	Фонарь

Это была весна. 

Запах новых, совсем недавно вытянувшихся листков висел в воздухе, смешиваясь с ароматом яблони, что была в самом разгаре цветения, сирени, что вот-вот должна была распуститься и душного аромата пыли небольшого города. Вечер, опустившийся тихо и незаметно, был невероятен в своей красоте и безмятежности.

Как гигантский хвост бумажного змея, облако закрывало и укутывало ясную синь неба. Переливы серого сливались с прозрачной чистотой и непорочностью небесной выси. Золото пушистых и лёгких перьев облаков покрывало солнце тонкой плёнкой, скрывая его от любопытных глаз. Неописуемая гармоничность природы играла высокими снежно-белыми облаками с низкими, льдисто-серыми, образуя изысканный узор на голубом полотне неба.

Яркая зелень вокруг горела в лучах закатного солнца. Капли прошедшего совсем недавно дождя собрались в листьях как в чашах и ловили сияние, которое столь щедро отдавали солнечные лучи. Ветер играл, перебирая шуршащую листву, складывал из неё необычные узоры, которые сменяли друг друга как в калейдоскопе.

Город готовился ко сну. И в это время никому и ничему не было дела до стоявшей и любовавшейся гаснущими огнями дня девушки. Впрочем, ей тоже не было ни до кого дела. Она была целиком и полностью увлечена лишь природой, и её не беспокоил ни поздний час, ни удивленные взгляды редких прохожих. Для неё существовал лишь ветер, который отбрасывал её рыжие волосы назад, не позволяя мешающей челке заслонять ледяные глаза, лишь небо, которое грело её душу своими узорами, и музыка, льющаяся из динамиков и заставляющая сердце биться в предвкушении, а тело бежать и стремиться к чему-то далёкому и непостижимому, как сами звёзды.

Сумерки сгущались, ложась, словно краски мастера на город, очерчивая линию между светом фонаря и парком, разделяя весь мир на маленький пятачок света и огромные поля тьмы вокруг него. Сидя, как на маленьком островке надежды, что спрятан в море разочарования, девушка не могла сдержать порывы души, требующей, чтобы она хоть как-то запечатлела этот образ на бумаге. Мысли складывались в стихи, но те упрямо не хотели ложиться на бумагу, ведь рука не успевала за бушующим морем мыслей, оттенков и образов. И лист оставался снежно белым.

В такие моменты ей казалось, что она одна на свете. Одна такая неправильная, необычная, непохожая на других и не стремящаяся таковой стать. От этого было невыносимо горько и больно, и маленький островок становился клеткой для запертой в нем одинокой души. И девушка ждала, спрятавшись за волной красноватых волос, что за ней придут, и отопрут её клетку.

Бессонница давным-давно стала её второй натурой, а чувство пустоты, незавершенности, нецелостности внутри намертво вросло в душу. И она не встречала ни человека, ни места, которое могло бы всё изменить, разрушить это поглощающее чувство обреченности, потери.

А вокруг темнота завладевала миром, поражая его, и становилось совершенно ясно, что свет в очередной раз проиграл тьме, а надежда отчаянью. И людской поток совсем иссяк, как вода, в перекрытом водопроводе, и улицы стали похожи на пустыню — бесчеловечными, безжизненными и одинокими. Холод занял место тепла, и надежда исчезла.

Слабость, неуверенность, обида наступали на душу, прятавшуюся в самом светлом месте в её маленьком мирке и огромном городе. И даже сияние фонаря не могло спасти от одиночества, которое возглавляло разгромляющее душу шествие чувств, каждое из которых старалось захватить как можно больше места в зажатой душе. 

Все было ненастоящим вокруг. Кукольный мир: россыпь звезд, сияющих как драгоценные камни в чёрном бархате неба, синева листьев, потерявших свою дневную окраску, чернота дороги, сливающаяся с землёй. Не осталось ничего яркого, живого, а граница света и тьмы стала ещё чётче.

— Девушка, вы не замерзнете? — Из этой самой, безжизненной и непроглядной темноты раздался голос, проникая сквозь наушники. Молодой человек остановился у самой границы между светом и тьмой. Неяркий свет падал на лицо, и юноша протянул руку за границу тьмы, подставляя ладонь свету. 

Девушка улыбнулась, и приняла её. И все изменилось, оставаясь прежним. Пустота заполнилась. Одиночество ушло, забирая с собой свою мрачную свиту.

Тьма перестала пугать, и стало очевидно, что она не побеждала сияющее небо, а лишь укрывала его, заслоняя от посторонних глаз, и улицы были не безжизненными и одинокими, а лишь уединенными и спокойными. И первый луч солнца озарил небо.

Словно краски мастера ложился свет на небо, мазками. Высокие, перистые облака, словно кружево украшали широкое просыпающееся небо. В воздухе не было ничего лишнего, лишь свежесть и запах цветущей яблони. Прекрасные цвета окружали каждого, кто в этот момент был на улице. Город просыпался, не смотря на то, что жители его спали глубоким сном.

Двое шли по улице и говорили ни о чем. Это было прекрасно, как счастье. 

Это была весна.


End file.
